


전화해

by mugimubab



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Minhyuk - Freeform, idk how to end fluffs, im sorry, lapslock, proper fluff finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugimubab/pseuds/mugimubab
Summary: maybe bin doesn't hate his philosophy class as much as he thought.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	전화해

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i am so sorry it's 4am and i haven't slept so i just decided to write something in order to sleep. this is really self-indulgent and unplanned. this is bound to have lots of mistakes, no proper writing structure, and well uh you get the idea, i'm just vomiting words. hope you still enjoy, though!

it started with being assigned to the same group for their philosophy class. a class bin is taking only because minhyuk decided it was fun to mess with his forms and replace his previously chosen elective. he did get free lunch for two weeks for it as payment, and it’s not as if he can’t take the creative writing elective next semester, so he did not really make a huge fuss about it. at least not until they were tasked to make a synthesis paper about the modules discussed in the course. 

  


it really isn’t bad, it’s their final requirement and it’s just the middle of the semester, he and his partner still has more or less two months before its due. the thing is, bin never really did listen to this class. this class was his “sleeping schedule”, every after break, bin goes straight to the classroom and to the back beside the window, and let sleep take his consciousness away. it’s not that he never tried to listen, he did, several times, but the lectures are too boring and dragging, his attention drifts off 10 minutes into the class.

  


so one can imagine why he was beyond ecstatic when his name was called right after lee dongmin from law. lee dongmin who was running for batch valedictorian, has represented the school in inter-university competitions, vice president of the debate club, has never left the top 5 in the school rankings, has a cute smile and a nice voice, is easily flustered when the professor compliments him, and who was part of the reason why bin cannot pay attention to class even when he is not sleeping. 

  


dongmin, he’s  _ beautiful.  _ in every sense of the word, he is beautiful. bin can remember the first time he entered this class and saw dongmin sitting in the middle, he can swear dongmin was actually glowing. he carried himself with confidence introducing himself and answered impromptu questions their lecturer threw around the class. bin exited the class texting minhyuk how it  _ “was fate that dictated you to mess with my forms, now i met my future husband.”  _

  


but then he realized he is faced with a dilemma. dongmin’s going to think he’s a loser once he realize bin does not know a single thing about who albert camus is and what in heaven’s name is an epistemology. bin would lose all his chance to take dongmin out for bubble tea, hold his hand in the amusement park, have him stay over to study for finals, adopt 4 cats, buy those plant ornaments togeth- 

  


“-oonbin?” he was shaken out of his thoughts by the soft voice.

“o-oh! h-hi!” he replied, then as an afterthought he added, a little bit too late, “dongmin.”

dongmin chuckled, “yeah, as i was saying earlier, we’re partners for the paper.”

“oh yes, right, uh, about that, do you want to start now?” bin replied a bit late, he’s going to punch himself for not being able to speak clearly. he started mentally weighing whether he should just come clean and tell dongmin about his knowledge on the subject, or, well, the lack of.

with a shake of his head and a wave of his hands, dongmin said, “oh no, no, i just thought it’d be a nice idea to introduce myself to you.”

“oh, okay! hi, i’m moon bin,” he said mentally noting how cute dongmin was being shy and confident at the same time. 

“yeah, i got that part already.” dongmin chuckled again, this is the second time he’s made him chuckle, was he funny or did he just look plain stupid.

  


it was followed by seven seconds, yes, bin was counting, of silence and it was starting to get awkward. so he thought _ , to hell with it,  _ and said, “if you don’t mind, is it okay if i get your number? you know, so i could contact you. for the project! for the project. it will be easier that way, but if you don’t want to it’s okay, we meet here twice a week any-”

  


he was interrupted when dongmin thrust his hand to him, “it’s okay, give me your phone.”

  


bin watched as dongmin typed his number on his phone, he was giddy, he can’t wait to tell minhyuk about it, maybe he’ll leave out the part that it’s for the project, but he would surely brag about it.

  


dongmin handed him his phone back but not exactly letting it go. bin noticed a blush creeping onto dongmin’s cheeks making his face look more adorable than he already is. dongmin started to say something but it was so soft and quiet, bin did not quite catch it. “sorry? i didn’t really hear you.”

  


dongmin took a deep breath before saying, “i said, you can call me even if it’s not about the project.” and then he let go of bin’s phone and went straight to the door.

  


bin was left staring at the dongmin's retreating back, not exactly knowing how to react. he feels his cheeks heating up, so he shook his head and arranged his things, a smile slowly forming on his lips.  _ minhyuk better prepare his ears and patience. _

  


  



End file.
